


Super Bowl Sunday, Stomach Flu Monday

by orphan_account



Category: Adam Levine (Musician), Blake Shelton (Musician), The Voice (US) RPF
Genre: Gen, M/M, Shevine
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-07
Updated: 2014-02-07
Packaged: 2018-01-11 11:27:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,178
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1172507
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Peyton Manning isn't the only one who wakes up feeling like crap after Superbowl 2014</p>
            </blockquote>





	Super Bowl Sunday, Stomach Flu Monday

The Super Bowl had been the first event that Adam and Blake had hosted together since becoming a couple. Considering Adam could only cook eggs without setting anything on fire and Blake thought thecenterpiece of any social gathering was the beer cooler, it was kind of a scary idea. But somehow theypulled it together and they enjoyed watching the game with their friends. They even managed not to get completely drunk off their asses, which was good because they had quite a mess to clean up when the game was done.

Of course that was quickly forgotten, since their friends didn't leave until after midnight and they were tired. They didn't have to do anything productive the next morning, so climbing into bed seemed a higher priority. As they drifted off to sleep, Adam made sure to get in a few more digs about the Bronoc's performance. He was going to enjoy watching Blake wash his cars for a month.

It was that happy visual that sent Adam off to sleep and he was sure he fell into slumber with a little smile on his face. When he woke up, however, he definitely didn't feel like smiling. It was still dark out and he could hear Blake snoring away beside him. His stomach felt like it was throwing a party of it's own, and not in a good way at all. He laid there in the darkness feeling woozy, a sudden sweat coming up on him so intensely he could feel the drops of moisture trickling across his skin.

He closed his eyes, praying that he wouldn't throw up. Slowly the heat faded and he found himself so cold his entire body was shivering. Reaching for the blankets, he tugged them away from Blake and wrapped himself up. He felt completely miserable and it didn't seem the least bit fair. He had purposely not drank too much or over indulged in all of the fried junk food they'd for the game. But he was the one struggling to keep his stomach where it belonged anyway.

Adam closed his eyes and when he opened them again it was the pale grey of early morning. Blake was still snoring, face down on his pillow. Normally that sight made him smile, but quite suddenly there was a shift in priorities and the rock star was racing into the bathroom as fast as his wobbly legs would take him.

When he was done, all he could do was hit the flusher and slump against the wall next to the toliet. He felt shaky and he wanted to brush his teeth, but he didn't think his legs would let him stand up. Adam wondered if he'd finally caught the stomach flu going around the studio lately.

"Hey...you okay?" Blake's sleepy voice came from the doorway.

"I'm sick." He groaned in return.

The other man shuffled in behind his boyfriend, standing over Adam, towering even more than he normally did. "Barfy sick?"

"No, I thought I'd get out of our warm, comfortable bed to suffer in front of the toliet just for the hell of it." Adam snapped, then sighed. "I'm sorry...I just...feel like hell."

"S'okay," Blake bent down beside him, feeling Adam's forehead with one huge hand. "Shit, you're burnin' up. Let's get you back to bed."

Adam nodded pathetically and let Blake help him back up to his feet. "Gotta brush my teeth first..."

After he brushed his teeth, he was lead back to bed. It surprised the hell out of him that Blake actually tucked the covers up around him. The country singer was very affectionate and a great, dependable, loving type of guy to have around, but Adam had never given much thought to the other man's possible bedside manner. It was a nice touch, though.

"You need anything?"

"No...I don't want to get sick again." He closed his eyes and curled up on his side.

Blake slipped back into his side of the bed, reaching over and smoothing Adam's hair. "Just try to get some rest, okay? When I get up I'll bring a bucket in."

"Thanks."

Adam's head was throbbing dully and his stomach was still swirling around. He laid very still, not wanting to do anything to make himself sick again. It wasn't common knowledge, but he was rather squeamish about barf, and it was his least favorite thing to do. Even root canal seemed a better option than throwing up. But somehow he managed to drift back off to sleep.

He wasn't sure how long he slept, but Blake was gone when he woke up. Adam stretched slightly and decided he didn't feel good enough to move an inch more than necessary. He didn't get many sick days, but he didn't see the harm in taking one every couple of years. Besides, it was nice having another person there with him, even if he would be shocked if Blake's bedside manner went beyond tucking him in. It was still pleasently domestic, something that made him smile a little even as bad as he felt.

Apparently it was Adam's day to be shocked, though, because Blake came in a few minutes later with a bottle of aspirin and a bottle of red gatorade. He set both on the bedside table and leaned over to look at Adam.

"Still alive?"

"I couldn't feel this awful if I was dead." Adam gave him a slight smile. "Thanks..."

He sat down on the edge of the bed and offered him the gatorade. "You need to drink something so you don't get dehydrated. Flu's kinda like being hung over...and you're a rock star so you should know how that goes."

He was teasing, of course, because Adam really wasn't the type of rock star who got drunk on a regular basis and raised hell. Even Blake himself was not nearly as big of a drinker as he made himself out to be at times. But his reasoning was correct, so Adam forced himself to sit up and took the bottle with a slight shaking hand. After two sips he returned it and rested back against the pillows.

" You look like hell," Blake observed helpfully.

"And I was just about to compliment you on your bedside manner."

Blake smirked a little and shrugged. "I call it like I see it. And don't get too mouthy or I'll go mess up the downstairs again."

Adam raised an eyebrow. "You cleaned up?"

"Yeah," He nodded. "You are going to stay in bed all day. If you don't feel like sleeping you can watch movies on your ipad. I'll even watch one with you if you think you can keep from barfing on me."

"I think I just want to sleep for now." Adam shifted to lay back down, resting his head against Blake's side. "Thanks. You can stay if you want."

"Just remember this in case you make me sick." Blake settled in and kissed his boyfriend's forehead.

He closed his eyes and snuggled into his cowboy's warmth. "Deal."


End file.
